Circumstance
by tautophony
Summary: It said something when the highlight of his night was reuniting with the one person he had been avoiding for the past six years. / kaito, kiyoteru. past kaito x len, past yuuma x kiyoteru. some semblance of a plot, but mostly pwp.


Voices melted into indiscernible murmurs in the background as Kiyoteru idly swirled the drink in his glass, unknowing and unconcerned with the happenings behind him. In retrospect, immediately going to a bar after a long and rough day wasn't one of his best ideas, but he was tired and he would worry about it in the morning if he managed to get home in one piece.

A frown settled on his face after he swung back and downed the rest of the drink in one go…

"Well, I didn't expect to see _you_ here, of all places."

… and nearly spat it all back out as he whipped around to face the newcomer. Tall, lean, and with a stupidly idiotic grin on his face…

"What are _you_ doing here, Kaito?"

Kaito took the empty seat next to him, calling over one of the bartenders. "I'll have whatever it is he's having." The bartender nodded and moved to get a new cup as the blue haired man turned to face the other male. "I come here every other weekend. You know, to rewind and relax. Can't say I've ever seen you here before… then again, can't say I've seen you at all in six years."

Kiyoteru mumbled into his drink, "There's a reason I've been avoiding you all that time."

There was a moment of silence as Kaito was handed his glass. The blue haired man took one sip before his eyes widened and he noticeably winced whilst gulping it down. He faced Kiyoteru with tear in his eyes. "Isn't this a bit too _strong_ for someone like you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Kiyoteru huffed, careful not to turn his head too quickly lest the entire bar become one giant blurry swirl.

Kaito shrugged. "If you say so." He held a hand over his eyes and scanned the area. "Are you with anyone or are you by yourself?"

Kiyoteru didn't like that question. "Myself," he blurted out too quickly before he even realized it. _Shit_.

"Oh, that's interesting. How do you expect to get home?"

"Um, by driving?"

"When you're like _that?_ "

"I'm perfectly fine," he repeated himself and took another sip of his drink… or rather, he _would_ have taken another sip of his drink if he hadn't already downed it all. He was still thirsty.

Kaito hummed. "I'm sure." He turned his head to face the clock hanging on the wall above the bartender before turning his attention back to his old colleague. "So what brings you here today? It's not every day you see a young, well respected teacher in a dirty bar like this."

Kiyoteru lifted his hand to adjust his glasses before shooting Kaito a sidelong glance. "Doesn't concern you."

"I think it does. Last I remember, you're taken."

Kiyoteru visibly flinched and hoped Kaito hadn't noticed.

He had.

"Or maybe that has something to do with why you're here today?"

Slumping over the counter, the teacher mumbled into his arms, "I don't see how my personal affairs involve _you_."

"You hurt me, right here." Kaito held a hand over his heart and feigned emotional pain. "Though I don't remember you being this… snarky. Is this what drunk you is like? I don't think I like it very much."

"M'not drunk."

"Sure, sure, let's go with that. But come to think of it, I haven't seen _that guy_ around in a long time, either. What was his name? Yuuichi, Yukio, Yoshi…"

"Yuuma." Something in his chest hurt the moment the name left his lips, but Kiyoteru ignored it.

"That's right! Yuuma. How is he?"

"I wouldn't know."

"That's strange; he's your boyfriend after a—"

"What do you want from me?" The question wasn't laced with any trace of hurt or discomfort with the situation, just tiredness and exasperation, so Kiyoteru felt a little proud of himself for that. Anything to get the topic away from… that.

Kaito blinked. "Am I not allowed to try and catch up? It's been six years, Kiyo! I just want to know what you've been up to."

"How about you and Len? Weren't you two a thing?" Len wasn't that much younger than them, only by a few years, but from what Kiyoteru had seen of the situation both his twin sister and parents had vehemently protested against the blond's relationship with another man (though Kiyoteru had an odd feeling it wasn't the fact that Kaito was a man that made them disapprove).

"We were, but then he felt that the whole thing was just too stressful, so we broke it off." Kaito shrugged that off way too easily. "We still keep in contact sometimes, though, so if he ever wants to try again, I'll be ready."

"Good for you."

Kiyoteru quickly glanced at his watch and moved to slide off the bar stool. "Well, it's been great catching up," _no it hasn't, you haven't changed at all,_ "but I think it's time for me to go home now."

He took one step forward and the floor quickly came rushing up to meet him. If it hadn't been for Kaito reacting quickly to wrap an arm around his waist, his face would have met the ground in a rather unfriendly manner.

"Whoa, there," Kaito laughed. "If you can't even take one step without falling over, I don't want to know how you think you can even _drive_."

"Let go of me," he swatted at the other male's arm. "I don't live that far from here anyway."

"Unless you moved, you're about half an hour away. That's pretty far. My house, on the other hand, is only five _minutes_ away."

It took a moment for Kiyoteru's alcohol-clouded brain to process that. He blinked once, and then twice. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"That I'm taking you home? If that's what you think I'm implying, then you haven't lost any bit of your intelligence. Congratulations, I'll reward you with a cookie when we get there."

What the hell.

Kiyoteru told himself that he would _definitely_ be kicking and fighting against this guy half dragging, half carrying him away from the bar (even going as far as paying for both of their drinks) if he had the energy and will to, but why exert the energy to move himself when Kaito was so willing to do it for him?

The only downside was that he wasn't going to his own house.

Warm, humid air hit his face as they made it outside. Rows of cars lined up directly in front of him, and he instinctively pushed away from Kaito to head towards his own.

"I'll have someone get it for you later tonight, don't worry about it."

"What?" Before he had a chance to protest even further, Kaito urged him in the opposite direction until they arrived at an unfamiliar car. The blue haired man opened the backseat doors and nudged him in. Kiyoteru grumbled in protest but sprawled over all three of the seats, making no move to strap himself in.

Kaito smiled in amusement. "If I get into an accident and you get thrown out and die, that's not my problem."

"Not mine either," Kiyoteru mumbled into the seats.

He wasn't sure when exactly Kaito had moved into the driver's seat, or when they had taken off, but somehow Kiyoteru felt like no time had passed at all between the time he was at the bar and the time he was somehow at Kaito's front porch, unceremoniously kicking his shoes off.

The teacher flopped down on the blue haired man's couch, muttering to himself about stupid businessmen and their fancy, oversized houses.

Kaito lived alone; he didn't deserve a house this grand.

"Here," something cold and wet hit his cheek and he blinked blearily despite his glasses before he realized it was a glass of ice water. "Drink this."

"I don't need your favors," Kiyoteru mumbled as he accepted it and drank it down anyway. When he finished, he sat upright and placed the empty cup on the table just as Kaito handed him… a chocolate chip cookie. "What is this?"

"A cookie. I said I'd reward you with one, didn't I?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

They sat there in a moment of silence as Kiyoteru angrily ate the cookie (whilst most certainly _not_ enjoying it) before Kaito spoke up again. "So what happened with you and Yuuma anyway, if you don't mind telling me? I thought the reason we stopped being a couple six years ago was because of him."

"We weren't _ever_ a couple," Kiyoteru frowned and swallowed the last bite of his cookie. "You can start by not disillusioning yourself."

"We had sex."

"Once!" His face turned red and suddenly he couldn't look the man in the eye anymore. "And there wasn't… wasn't anything behind it."

"You're right, it was a onetime thing," Kaito sighed. "I would have been glad to keep going with you, though… at least, until Yuuma came along. Did you two ever have sex?"

"No, we didn't. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Hm."

Kaito moved forward and placed both of his arms on either side of Kiyoteru, leaning more and more until he effectively had the teacher (who kept moving back to compensate for how close the blue haired man was getting) pinned against the couch.

Kiyoteru frowned. "What are you doing." It wasn't a question.

"Hey, Kiyo… what do you say we give _us_ another chance?"

"Hahh? I thought you were waiting on Len."

"He's never going to call me and ask to get back together; that was too stressful for him. He'll find someone he won't have to worry about that kind of stress later on in his life, anyway. But _you_ and _me_ … well, I think I'm the only one who knows enough about you and who would be willing to even put up with you."

"Excuse you; Yuuma and I were working just fine."

"And you two still broke up. _Something_ had to have happened. Probably today, since you've never handled rejection all that well and I haven't seen you at the bar before. You said it yourself earlier; we had sex once, which is already further than what you and him have done, _and_ we never broke up."

"We were never together!"

"You never gave us a chance." Kiyoteru frowned and pointedly looked away even as Kaito moved closer. When the blue haired man placed a hand under his chin and gently moved his head up, Kiyoteru still didn't protest. "What do you say?"

Kiyoteru couldn't say that he _hated_ the idea of getting together with Kaito again. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next depending on his answer, but he found himself surprisingly not minding all that much.

Anything to get Yuuma out of his head for good, at any rate.

The teacher bit his lip. "… I say that I'm drunk and if I regret this in the morning, so will _you_."

That was a good enough answer for Kaito, apparently, and the businessman dipped in for a kiss.

Kiyoteru's hands gripped the other's waist as Kaito's fingers fumbled over each other in a rush to unbutton the teacher's jacket. With each button releasing from its hold with a satisfyingly soft _pop_ , Kiyoteru maneuvered himself out of the thick layer of clothing and started working on the next set of buttons on his dress shirt.

Kaito likewise shimmied out of his own coat, taking no time in swiftly pulling the shirt underneath over his head and off so that he was left with only his pants on.

The teacher's hand snaked its way underneath the fabric of Kaito's slacks, palming the rising erection there as Kiyoteru's body moved to slide on top of the other. A breathy moan escaped Kaito's lips, and the blue haired man raised his leg upwards so that his knee was pressed firmly into Kiyoteru's groin, rubbing back and forth as the teacher collapsed forward into a sloppy kiss with the businessman.

It took a little bit of difficulty sliding the rest of Kiyoteru's dress shirt off, but the moment it was free it was tossed onto the floor. His pants followed suit as soon as they managed to break away for a moment and get enough time to slide it off.

Their lips met more than a couple of times before Kiyoteru heard the sound of something sliding open. A few thuds later and Kaito pushed him off a bit just so he could uncap the bottle of lubricant he had apparently stashed in the table next to the couch more easily.

"Do you always have that with you?"

"More or less," Kaito flashed a grin, but his voice sounded breathless. "Never know when I'm going to need it."

He squeezed the contents over his fingers and rubbed the digits together to warm it before sitting upright, knocking Kiyoteru off. Kiyoteru landed on his back on the other half of the couch, and he blinked a couple of times before his muddled mind registered what exactly was happening.

A lubed finger circled around his entrance, prodding at the hole but not entering it. Kaito's other hand moved towards Kiyoteru's cock, fondling the balls before moving up to wrap around the shaft. Dexterous digits trailed up the length until they reached the head; there they teased the most sensitive area until precome began to leak out.

"Mfh…" Kiyoteru bit his lip, stifling some of his moans. "Move _faster_."

"Hm."

Kaito's lubed fingers stopped circling for just a moment before one of them finally started pushing in. The teacher let out an airy moan at the sensation, but he didn't seem to be in any pain yet.

He poked and prodded inside with the one finger, gauging Kiyoteru's face for his reaction. The teacher's eyes were shut and his glasses were halfway off his face, barely hanging by the ends of the temples.

A moment later, and a second finger slipped in.

"Ah!" Kiyoteru jumped at the new intrusion, body tensing. Kaito didn't say a word; he kept still and waited for the teacher to adjust before slowly sliding them out halfway just to pump them back in. When Kiyoteru's face slackened, Kaito took that as his cue to do something a little extra with his fingers; spreading them as much as he could, scissoring them to get the other to loosen up as much as possible.

A third finger was added, and Kiyoteru's reaction was much less pained. The hand on his dick was still pumping up and down in a steady yet slow motion, occasionally breaking the repetitive pattern by stopping at the tip and smearing the precome around. The fingers inside of him were pressing into a certain spot, one that made Kiyoteru's toes curl and mind blank…

"Guess even after all this time, I still remember where you like it best," Kaito mused.

Eventually Kaito pulled all three of his fingers out and positioned his own cock at Kiyoteru's entrance. Kiyoteru blinked once, biting his lip.

"Aren't you going to put on—"

"Don't have _that_ , I'm afraid."

Kiyoteru's response to that was just a simple huff.

A moment later and Kaito was pressing himself _in_. Kiyoteru flinched a bit at the much larger intrusion, but otherwise didn't show any more signs of pain. Kaito's arms pinned Kiyoteru's body to the couch as he moved in, slowly so that he wouldn't hurt the other. Inch by inch, and Kiyoteru was feeling all of it.

It didn't take long for his entire length to be buried within the other, and Kaito let out a shaky breath before allowing a wry grin to cross his face. He licked his lips as he moved halfway out, beginning to build a slow tempo…

… and then suddenly he rammed himself back in at a speed so quick and unexpected that Kiyoteru yelped.

"W-w-wai—"

"Not waiting," and he stayed true to his words as he worked himself up to a fast tempo. Kaito snapped his hips into the other, keeping an eye on Kiyoteru's face all the while.

Kiyoteru could already feel himself tensing up in lieu of an oncoming climax; not having participated in any sort of sexual activity in years, his body already close. "I… I'm-!"

"Not yet."

Suddenly Kaito stopped, and Kiyoteru blinked wildly before he realized that he wasn't being stimulated anymore and _he was really close to finishing—_

The blue haired man fell back whilst still being sheathed inside the teacher, grabbing Kiyoteru's arms and pulling him up as he moved. All Kaito did was smile up at him from his newfound position, a smile that almost looked evil. "If you want to finish, do it yourself. Make yourself cum."

Kiyoteru's eyebrows furrowed together. _You arrogant…!_ But his mind was in too much of a frenzy to complain for too long, so his hands splayed out across Kaito's chest as he lifted himself up, almost up enough to completely remove himself from Kaito's cock…

… and with the added force of gravity, slammed himself back down.

Somehow he managed to hit that _one spot_ inside of himself and a choked gasp forced its way out of his throat.

 _Again. I want to do that again._

He decided right there that he much more preferred this position; Kaito's cock felt like it was going in deeper than before _and_ he could control his own tempo. He was in control.

Kiyoteru continued to move up and down, continuously making sure that Kaito's dick could keep hitting that one special spot inside of him, and Kaito's hands started to move of their own accord. One reached up to pinch a perk nipple, the other took up the job of stroking him off.

The added sensations turned his mind to mush; he was too hot, too bothered, and he wanted release _now_.

Kaito's hips suddenly jerked up just as he was moving himself down. "Ah?!" Kiyoteru's glasses bounced on his face as suddenly the blue haired man below was thrusting up, up, _up_ into him at a rapid pace, hitting that special spot inside at a much faster rate than Kiyoteru could ever do on his own.

"Ah.. hahh… hah!" His glasses bumped off of his face and clattered onto Kaito's chest below. His body fell forward and his hands moved to wrap around the frames and his lips met Kaito's in a clumsy and sloppy kiss, all the while Kaito thrusting up into him.

One of Kiyoteru's hands moved to clutch Kaito's shoulders for support and his nails dug deep into the skin there, it was too much and it felt _so good_ –

"Ah!"

Kiyoteru could feel his body pulsing as he rode out his orgasm, clamping down on Kaito's dick. Apparently that was what it took for Kaito to also hit his breaking point, and Kaito groaned while releasing inside of him.

The sensation of Kaito coming within him felt so _weird_ , but he could hardly bring himself to care as his body went limp, having ridden out its orgasm. His cheek fell flat against Kaito's chest and he took deep breaths to get his heart rate back to normal.

Kaito gently pulled out from him and lifted his chin with one hand, dipping in for a relatively innocent kiss that contrasted with what they had just done. "I missed you, Kiyo. You know that, right?"

"Mmh." Kiyoteru's mind was still foggy, and he could blame it partly on the sex, and partly on the alcohol. He just wasn't sure which factor was the one more at fault.

"I never did think that Len was a good match for me. I've always loved _you_."

This was some strange post-coital conversation they were having here.

"You're not angry?"

"I will be if you keep asking me stupid questions. Sleep. Now."

And Kaito finally shut up. Satisfied, Kiyoteru closed his eyes and attempted to drift off to sleep. He knew he'd deeply regret his decision to not clean up in the morning, but for right now he was tired and all he wanted to do was _sleep_.

Though if Kaito really _did_ love him, then, well. He shouldn't have a problem helping him clean up later anyway.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

 _a/n – i haven't written smut in a while and this was supposed to just be a pwp thing but then plot got in the way so that took up most of the story. oops. It's not really fleshed out or anything since it wasn't supposed to be like that, but maybe I'll write more of them in the future, i don't know._

 _i might dip my toes into yuri next; that or another yaoi pair. hm…_

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
